love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE
is μ’s first single as well as an insert song in Love Live! School idol project Season 1 Episode 8, sung by μ's after all nine members have joined. It was released as a group in August 13, 2010 (Limited Edition) and August 25, 2010 (Regular Edition) on both CD and DVD. It is also included in all of μ's solo albums and μ's Best Album Best Live! Collection. The song is written by Hata Aki, composed by Yamada Takahiro and arranged by Takada Kyou. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LZM-2028 / LACM-4738)' 'CD' # # # (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) # # # # # # # # # 'DVD' # 'Limited Edition (LZM-2027)' Videos Single = |-| PV by Lantis = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= |-| Radio Drama= Lyrics Rōmaji= Tashika na ima yori mo atarashii yume tsukamaetai Daitan ni tobidaseba O.K. mai raifu Nozomi wa ookiku ne Senobi datteba takaku tooku Mabushii ashita dakishime ni yukou Zenbu kanaeyou Sou dayo shinjiru dake de Gun gun mae ni susumu yo, kimi ga! Kotae nakute iinda wakaru kara Mune ni egaku basho wa onaji Nando demo akiramezu ni sagasu koto ga bokura no chousen Genki no ondo wa sagaranai Atsui mama de habataiteku Akogare o kataru kimi no Yuzuranai hitomi ga daisuki... daisuki! Naite mo sora no iro kawaranaishi aoi mama de Ima sugu ni aitai ne O.K. sanshain Narande kanjitai Rikutsu janaku soba ni itara Kimochi ga gutto chikazuku imi ga Sugu ni tsutawaru yo Sou dane daremo ga hitotsu Motteru yuuki no kakera wa, kimi to! Issho datteba zutto ne Omoitsuki de ii kara oikakete Kokoro odoru basho o sagasou Tsumazuite okiagatte mitsume aeru ureshii bouken Egao wa doko made todoku kana Yakusoku toka iranai kedo Itsumademo kimi to itai Kakenukete issho ni kirakira... kirakira! Kotae nakute iinda wakaru kara Mune ni egaku basho wa onaji Nando demo akiramezu ni sagasu koto ga bokura no chousen Genki no ondo wa sagaranai Atsui mama de habataiteku Akogare o kataru kimi no Yuzuranai hitomi ga daisuki... daisuki! |-| Kanji= 確かな今よりも新しい夢つかまえたい 大胆に飛び出せばO.K.マイライフ 望みは大きくね 背のびだってば 高く遠く まぶしいあした抱きしめに行こう 全部叶えよう そうだよ 信じるだけで ぐんぐん前に進むよ、君が! 答えなくていいんだわかるから 胸にえがく場所は同じ 何度でも諦めずに 探すことが僕らの挑戦 元気の温度は下がらない 熱いままで羽ばたいてく あこがれを語る君の ゆずらない瞳がだいすき… ダイスキ! 泣いても空の色変わらないし青いままで いますぐに会いたいねO.K.サンシャイン 並んで感じたい 理屈じゃなく 側にいたら きもちがぐっと近づく意味が すぐに伝わるよ そうだね 誰もがひとつ 持ってる勇気の欠片は、君と! 一緒だってば ずっとね 思い付きでいいから追いかけて こころ踊る場所を探そう 躓いて起きあがって 見つめあえる嬉しい冒険 笑顔はどこまで届くかな 約束とかいらないけど いつまでも君といたい 駆け抜けて一緒にきらきら… キラキラ! 答えなくていいんだわかるから 胸にえがく場所は同じ 何度でも諦めずに 探すことが僕らの挑戦 元気の温度は下がらない 熱いままで羽ばたいてく あこがれを語る君の ゆずらない瞳がだいすき… ダイスキ! |-| English= I definitely want to capture new dreams even more than I do now If I boldly jump out, my life will be O.K. My hopes are huge Growing high and far Let's go embrace a dazzling tomorrow Let's make all of our dreams come true That's right! Just by believing You'll move forward steadily, yes, you will! You don't have to give an answer since I understand The place drawn in our hearts is the same Never giving up, searching for it will be our challenge Our energetic temperatures won't go down We feverishly flap our wings When you talk about your aspirations, I love the unyielding expression in your eyes… I love it! Even when you cry, the sky will stay blue, the color never-changing I want to see you right away, O.K. sunshine I want to feel what it's like to line up with you I don't need a reason if I'm next to you I'll tell you right away Why our feelings are getting so close That's right! Everyone has a single Fragment of courage that they carry, even you! We'll be together forever It's a great plan so let's chase after it And search for a place that makes our hearts dance We'll stumble, get back up and be able to gaze at each other on our joyous adventure I wonder how far our smiles will reach I don't need things like promises but, I want to be with you no matter what Rushing by together, we shine… We shine! You don't have to give an answer since I understand The place drawn in our hearts is the same Never giving up, searching for it will be our challenge Our energetic temperatures won’t go down We feverishly flap our wings When you talk about your aspirations, I love the unyielding expression in your eyes… I love it! Gallery TV Edit= 285 S1Ep8.png 286 S1Ep8.png 287 S1Ep8.png 288 S1Ep8.png 289 S1Ep8.png 290 S1Ep8.png 291 S1Ep8.png 292 S1Ep8.png 293 S1Ep8.png 294 S1Ep8.png 295 S1Ep8.png 296 S1Ep8.png 297 S1Ep8.png 298 S1Ep8.png 299 S1Ep8.png 300 S1Ep8.png 301 S1Ep8.png 302 S1Ep8.png 303 S1Ep8.png 304 S1Ep8.png 305 S1Ep8.png 306 S1Ep8.png 307 S1Ep8.png 308 S1Ep8.png 309 S1Ep8.png 310 S1Ep8.png 311 S1Ep8.png 312 S1Ep8.png 313 S1Ep8.png 314 S1Ep8.png 315 S1Ep8.png 316 S1Ep8.png 317 S1Ep8.png 318 S1Ep8.png 319 S1Ep8.png 320 S1Ep8.png 321 S1Ep8.png 322 S1Ep8.png 323 S1Ep8.png 324 S1Ep8.png 325 S1Ep8.png 326 S1Ep8.png 327 S1Ep8.png 328 S1Ep8.png 329 S1Ep8.png 330 S1Ep8.png 331 S1Ep8.png 332 S1Ep8.png 333 S1Ep8.png 334 S1Ep8.png 335 S1Ep8.png 336 S1Ep8.png 337 S1Ep8.png 338 S1Ep8.png 339 S1Ep8.png 340 S1Ep8.png 341 S1Ep8.png 342 S1Ep8.png 343 S1Ep8.png 344 S1Ep8.png 345 S1Ep8.png |-| PV= Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_01.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_01Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_02.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_03.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_04.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_05.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_06.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_07.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_08.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_09.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_10.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_11.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_12.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_13.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_14.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_15.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_16.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_17.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_18.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_19.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_20.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_21.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_22.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_23.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_24.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_25.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_26.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_27.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_28.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_29.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_30.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_31.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_32.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_33.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_34.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_35.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_36.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_37.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_38.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_39.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_40.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_41.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_42.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_43.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_44.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_45.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_46.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_47.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_48.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_49.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_50.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_51.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_52.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_53.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_54.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_55.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_56.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_57.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_58.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_59.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_60.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_61.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_62.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_63.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_64.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_65.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_66.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_67.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_68.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_69.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_70.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_71.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_72.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_73.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_74.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_75.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_76.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_77.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_78.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_79.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_80.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_81.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_82.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_83.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_84.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_85.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_86.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_87.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_88.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_89.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_90.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_91.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_92.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_93.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_94.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_95.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_96.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_97.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_98.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_99.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_100.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_101.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_102.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_103.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_104.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_105.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_106.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_107.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_108.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_109.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_110.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_111.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_112.png Bokura_no_LIVE_Kimi_to_no_LIFE_PV_113.png |-| Single Scans= Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE - Back Cover.jpg Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE - Limited Edition Cover.jpg Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE Character Intro Scan 1.jpg Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE Character Intro Scan 2.jpg Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE Character Intro Scan 3.jpg Live Performances *μ's First Love Live! *μ's New Year Love Live! 2013 *μ's 3rd Anniversary Love Live! *μ's →NEXT LoveLive! 2014 ~ENDLESS PARADE~ *μ's Go→Go! LoveLive! 2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ *μ’s Final LoveLive! ~μ’sic Forever♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪~ Trivia *The single only sold 434 copies in its initial sales phase, 10 of which were bought by Nitta Emi's father to support their group, which led many to dub Love Live! as "the successful project that started from complete defeat/failure". *The title has been shortened to "Borarara," as stated by Kurosawa Dia in Love Live! Sunshine!!. References ja:僕らのLIVE 君とのLIFE it:Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE Category:Lyrics Category:Insert Songs Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Single Category:Animated Songs Category:Radio Dramas Category:Μ's Songs